A Love So Strong
by Princess Aphrodite-goddess
Summary: After the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru, Minako comes to term that she and Ziocite are still in love with each other, and she wants to try again with their relationship. Based on PGSM only. Please R&R. Please respond I need all the help i can get.


A Love So Strong

This is a fanfiction of the Live Action Sailor Moon series. This is a Venus Minako and Ziocite story. I do not own Sailor Moon. However Mamoru in the live action could be mine…lol

Spoilers for the Special Act: Usagi and Mamoru's wedding

And now the moment you've have been waiting for….

Once when Usagi rode off into the sunset, Minako turned her head and saw Ziocite. Kunzite and Jedite were talking about how perfectly things worked out and about the Prince's and Princess' wedding.

Nephrite saw the look Minako was giving Ziocite, you could see Nephrite was trying to Aino Minako, Sailor Venus and Ziocite back together. In everyone's eyes they could see that Minako and Ziocite had met their match. Rei and Makoto smiled.

Minako was in love. Rei hopped Minako's love story would have happy ending just like Usagi's.

Makoto already knew who Minako was in love with. It was Ziocite. Makoto was right behind Minako, her arms folded over her chest.

Makoto: Ah! So, Minako-chan, are you just going to look at him?

Minako gave a small smile and laugh.

Minako: Makoto? What can I say to him now?

Makoto: Well, how about you wanting to get back with him? Or how you wanted to save him last week when Mio made her appearance? Just be your serious self.

Minako looked away from Ziocite.

Minako: No. That's all in the past. Don't get me wrong, I still love him. You have seen it, even back then with Beryl. When Beryl killed Nephrite.

Makoto: Yes, I have. And I know for a fact that your love for him is stronger more then ever now.

Minako: Makoto?

Makoto hit Minako lightly on her back, hoping she gave some sense to Minako.

Makoto: Usagi found her prince charming. I have found my prince charming. It is now your turn.

Ziocite looked towards Minako's direction. Minako turned her head around once more to look at Ziocite. It was time, Minako thought.

Minako and Ziocite kept their eyes locked on to each other. Minako walked towards Ziocite and stopped to talk to him. Ziocite couldn't take his eyes off of Minako.

Ziocite: Hello, Venus. Did you enjoy Master Endymion's and Princess Serenity's wedding?

Minako nodded her head. Whenever Ziocite was near, Minako's heart did flip-flops. Boy, it was so good to have him near and on the same side as her: good.

Minako: I wish them well. They both deserve to be happy with each other. They have been through so much.

Ziocite was next to Minako now, not facing her.

Ziocite: Even Jupiter is getting married soon enough. Yet you, Mercury, and Mars are not. Why not you?

Minako stood still as Ziocite grabbed her wrist. Minako looked up, and into Zoicite's eyes.

Minako: Jupiter's earth name is Kino Makoto, My earth name is Aino Minako, Mars is Hino Rei and Mercury is Mizuno Ami. I guess I haven't found my love.

Ziocite loosed his hand on Minako's wrist.

Ziocite: Has there been someone in you heart that you constantly think about, atleast?

Minako: Yes. You.

Minako hopped and preyed that she only said that in her head but Ziocite's next words only made that an illusion.

Ziocite: Minako, I'm still in your heart? After all this time?

Minako tried to get out of Ziocite's hand. However, once Minako said those words; Ziocite tightened his arm around Minako.

Minako: Yes.

Ziocite: Minako…this…I truly hopped that you did.

So far, Minako liked being right by Ziocite's side. She wished that she could always be right by his side no-matter what.

Ziocite couldn't believe the way he remet Minako in their new lifetime. When they were together now, it was like they were never apart. Perhaps just like Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, they two can be together, after all.

Minako's eyes widened, could it possibly be that Ziocite was also still in love with her as she was still in love with her as she was still in him? Minako wondered.

Minako felt Ziocite let go of her hand. Perhaps, this wasn't the right place nor time.

Minako: Ziocite?

Ziocite: Minako, I think you should get going!

Minako was in shock. Did Ziocite still love her or not? Why did he want her to go?

Minako: Why do you want me to go?

Ziocite grabbed her shoulders. He closed his eyes. What if he hurt her again? He couldn't stand to see her get hurt again. Most of all not by him.

Ziocite: Minako, Princess Aphrodite of Venus, please just trust me.

Minako could only look into Ziocite's eyes. She could tell he was scared of something. But what?

As it is all the girls started leaving. Minako walked towards Rei, Ami and Makoto. While Ziocite walked back towards Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedite.

While on the road, Usagi and Mamoru first saw Ami in a car. She was waving, Usagi smiled right back at her. Then all long side the road alittle ahead of Ami, Makoto and Motoki were walking, and they both smiled to them, Usagi and Mamoru. Still heading north on the motorcycle, Usagi and Mamoru saw Rei walking a long side the road just like Makoto and Motoki were doing. Rei waved and to Usagi as she smiled. Usagi smiled too. Still on the road, going north the last person was Minako in her very black car. Inside, Minako gave Usagi the peace sign as she just like Rei smiled. Usagi smiled lastly to Minako and to the beloved past. After all, this is where she met everyone.

Minako was so thrilled that everything worked out for the prince and princess.

A few days later:

It was very last at night. Minako kept turning in her sleep. Artemis walked up to Minako.

Artemis: Minako! Minako! He called out of her sleep.

Minako opened her eyes.

Minako: Artemis? What's up?

Artemis: You were having a nightmare. What was it about?

Minako only said one word.

Minako: Ziocite! Artemis, I still love him. I'm pretty sure he loves me. But something's stopping him from telling me, I don't know what it is.

Artemis: Well, think about it this way; if things had a happy ending with the Prince and Princess then you and Ziocite will get through anything if your love is strong and true.

Minako gave a sincere smile.

Minako: Your right! Thank You, Artemis.

Artemis: Good, now it's settled.

Try and get some sleep.

Mean while All four Generals adapted to 21 St century life. They all shared an apartment together. It was about 10 in the morning. Nephrite needed to have afew words with Ziocite. So Ziocite could see he just left the best thing that ever happened to him.

Nephrite: Look you idiot; you left Venus. Tell me why! You love her. It is very clear to all of us as well as the Senshi that you do. She loves you.

Ziocite: Look, stay out of this!

Nephrite: No way in hell. The both of us; the four Generals and the Sailor Senshi are now friends. You two belong together.

Ziocite closed his eyes.

Ziocite: It's not that easy!

Nephrite's eyes widened. He finally knew why Ziocite was pushing her away.

Nephrite: your scared. You're scared you're going to hurt her again.

Ziocite grasp as Nephrite said those words to him.

Ziocite: So you figured it out, huh?

Nephrite: Yea. Let me tell you this: Minako already forgave you. And if you do hurt her again, she will forgive you again. And guess what? She had gotten over the hurt. Soon as she saw you again, even though you were enemies. Please, my friend, go to her. You won't regret it.

To prove his point, Nephrite touched Ziocite's shoulder lightly. As he gave Ziocite his keys and cell phone. Ziocite gave Nephrite his best smile.

Ziocite: Thanks.

Nephrite smiled back. Luckily Ziocite knew where Minako lived.

It was about 11 in the morning when Ziocite started banging on Minako's door. (You'll see why it took Ziocite an hour to go to Minako's place in afew moments)

Soon as Minako opened the door, her heart skipped a beat and it started doing flip-flops on again.

Minako: Ziocite?

Ziocite: Hello, Minako. May I come in?

Minako could only nod her head.

Minako: So, why are you here, Ziocite?

Ziocite walked into to her hotel room. He sat down on the ivory couch.

Ziocite: I wanted to say I'm sorry. The day the Master and the Princess we're wedded. I want you to know something. I still love you too.

Soon as Ziocite said those words, Minako smiled. She walked up to Ziocite. Ziocite got up and hugged Minako closely to his chest.

Minako: So, do we have a second chance together?

Ziocite: No, because we are still on the first chance. Man, I thank the gods for you.

Minako: Me too.

Ziocite: You know, there is something I need to ask you.

As Ziocite said that he took a box out of his right side pocket of his pants.

Minako: Ziocite? Is this?

Ziocite backed away and ignored Minako's question. Instead, he gave a question of his own.

Ziocite: Aino Minako, Princess Aphrodite of Venus, would you marry me?

Minako's eyes widened.

Minako: Yes. I will. Say what is your earth name?

Ziocite gave a smile.

Ziocite: Oh, it's Alex Quartz.

So there you have it.

Later on, Minako told all the girls, including Usagi.

While Ziocite told the three Generals, Mamoru and even got introduced to Motoki.

The wedding of Kino Makoto and Furuhata Motoki was very elegant and beautiful.

While the wedding of Aino Minako and Alex Quartz was beautiful, sweet, elegant and romantic.

After all, it was the goddess of love, herself, that was getting married this day.

The only thing that Minako, Ziocite (aka: Alex), Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto and Motoki knew was love chooses you. You don't choose love. You can't choose who you love.

The End!

Writer's notes: This is my original work. This is two the Live Action Sailor moon series from 2003.

Please tell me what you think. No bad comments please.

I know it's a lot shorter then my other story. But it is equally good. Atleast in my eyes. I hope all who read it enjoyed it.


End file.
